


Together with my Luci

by Kajune



Series: Michael and Lucifer, Brothers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Good Michael, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer's Cage, One Shot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, the leader of the rebellion has been captured. Time for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together with my Luci

"Cast him down to Hell," his father tells him, "cut off his wings and send him into the cage."

Michael is outwardly stoic when his father gives this command, but within, Michael is screaming. They had just won the war, sent every demon tumbling into their new home, a fiery pit known as Hell and a place for all corrupted souls. With the leader of the rebels captured, Michael hoped he could put some sense back into his brother, but God had other plans.

As there was no forgiveness for the traitorous angels, there was to be even less forgiveness for their leader.

To Michael's misery, this was his own beloved brother.

It was devastating enough to have to wear his armor, don his helmet and pick up his sword just so he could slay his own brethren, even worse when he had to go one-on-one with a deranged Lucifer, and now, tired and yearning for some semblance of normality, God tells Michael he must banish his brother.

He may have caused the war, he may have corrupted mankind, he may have been the reason Heaven is now a land of blood and winged corpses, but Michael wants to forgive. He has yet to know why Lucifer became this way, an enemy of their father, and it seems he will never find out.

Michael is the good son, the most loyal and oldest son. It's his duty to follow orders, maintain stability and keep the younger ones safe. He never would have dreamed that he was to keep his homeland safe from Lucifer, of all beings.

He wants to protest, but he can't. He wants to turn away and defy God, but that would only cause problems.

Why on why, did it come to this?

Why won't father explain?

Why must there be cruelty, why not show mercy? He wants to ask.

Why build that horrible cage, why not keep Lucifer as a prisoner of Heaven, alongside Gadreel? Why, father?

"Do you understand, Michael?"

Upon his throne, God stares down at him with a neutral expression, yet Michael trembles, wants to excuse it for the tiredness, but he knows with every inch of his being that he's terrified. He doesn't want to hurt Lucifer again. No more. How many promises has he broken just by raising his sword at Lucifer?

His brother is already bleeding and shouting insults just outside the throne room, his limbs chained and he's already lost half of his left wing.

Michael feels like collapsing in tears, but he has a duty, he cannot appear weak. He is an archangel, and all the younger angels look up to them for guidance. But he cannot do this task, it is too cruel.

'Father, have mercy.'

He pleads in his mind, daring not to speak out loud.

If only he could just let go of his sword and pretend he's too tired, but God will definitely see past the lie, and if he lies, what will become of those who seek him out for protection? For love?

Heaven and its people need him, but so does Lucifer.

Looking up at his father's light, Michael cannot tell what his father is thinking, but he knows what he expects of him.

He bows his head, and complies.

* * *

"Raphael, do you hear me?"

The raven-haired archangel shoots up from his seat, regretting it almost immediately since his foot still hurts and it cannot hold his weight just yet. They have won the war, but all the participants need rest, himself included. Right now he wants to see Michael, discuss on what they should do, how to clean up the mess.

Hearing his voice brings great relief, followed by confusion.

"I am going to entrust Heaven to you, from now on."

Raphael is startled into silence. Forget the intense pain in his bleeding foot, what did Michael just say?

Leave Heaven to _him_!?

"But brother--"

He tries to protest, but he figures his brother cannot hear him. He wonders frantically, where he is, as he hears his brother speak again.

"Take care of everyone. Watch out for Gabriel. Make sure all those injured are healed. Respect father's wishes, but never to a fault."

Raphael's jaw hangs in utter confusion. This hardly sounds like his brother, at least, not the last part. Michael always taught fellow angels to obey God down to the letter, never dare to question, and always show obedience whether or not one is certain God is watching.

To top it off, Raphael isn't sure _where_ Gabriel is, let alone think himself able to watch out for the littlest archangel.

His heart pounds with how desperately he wants to protest.

"I love you, dear brother. Never forget that."

Ten angels jump at the scream of Raphael, scared and wondering if he saw something terrible. Raphael tells them nothing, he just screams until his voice goes hoarse and dry.

* * *

Lucifer looks up with a mixture of anger and sorrow in his eyes. He lost, he knows, and he assumes he should have fought harder, that everyone on his side should have carried less hesitation. It is the only explanation.

Michael approaches him with an almost blank look, save for the tiny bits of sadness only Lucifer knows how to pick up.

Without asking, Lucifer understands his brother has been given orders to punish him.

He's very certain it has something to do with the newly-formed place called Hell, the home to all his fallen subordinates. They have literally fallen now.

The two guards guarding him step away at Michael's hand gesture. After taking one deep breath, Michael finally addresses him. No matter how hard he resists, Lucifer's insides fill with dread.

He'd still be screaming for mercy if not for the lack of mercy already shown on the battlefield.

"Lucifer. On the orders of the almighty creator and father of the angels, I hereby sentence you to the deepest layer of Hell, where you shall be confined in a cage made for you specifically."

Lucifer stares at him in horror.

No. A...a cage? No, his father must truly be cruel to dare put him in such a contraption.

He starts to shake, he starts to shout.

"N-no, Michael, **no**! Please, no, please don't! Forgive me! PLEASE!!!"

Other angels gather to watch him receive punishment. Michael doesn't move until Lucifer becomes a shivering, sobbing mess. He raises his sword, long and shiny, up high above his own head, and then pain fills Lucifer up.

"Ahhh!!!"

There's no remorse in the eyes of the angels watching, some battered and others not, some yet to get fixed up and others cleaned of all wounds. They know who to blame, and they've come to seek retribution. No mercy for the sinful, they must be thinking.

The wing comes off in one slice, but the pain is unimaginable. Must he lose his wings too? When all that will happen is him being incased in a box.

Unless, God fears he may find a way out using them.

How truly cruel of him.

Michael is quick with slicing the broken wing. Blood pours out from where the cut was made, and while the swiftness was merciful, there is nothing upon his person Lucifer has loved more than his wings.

His shiny, glorious wings.

The loss is too great.

Pulling him by the arm, Michael brings him to his feet. Lucifer dares not to see his expression, his eyes too filled with tears and his heart too broken to bother checking for any signs of shared agony.

A portal opens not far behind him, and by the feeling of it, it appears God summoned it. _He's watching_ , Lucifer realizes, and hisses in defiance even when he knows the big man would not care.

The angels continue to watch as Michael drags him over to the edge. Looking down at it, Lucifer sees nothing but darkness. It scares him, he wants to cling to his brother but the shackles are holding his wrists and legs together. This is when he decides he wants to see Michael's face, even if it's the last thing he'll ever see.

His older brother is smiling.

"This," He tucks something into his pocket. "is the key to your shackles. We'll deal with them once we're down there."

Lucifer feels like growling in anger but something catches his attention. Did Michael say "we"?

Looking over his shoulder, Lucifer notices no change in anyone's expression. They clearly did not hear what Michael said, and they probably would not have liked it if they did.

Lucifer is desperate to know how much he miss-heard.

We?

What crime did Michael commit to join him in the Pit?

Unless....

He has little time to react to the realization, barely opening his eyes wide when Michael turns him round so they face each other, and embraces him. The air fills with the gasps of their younger siblings, and shouts explode out of everyone watching when Michael leaps into the portal.

They fall for what feels like forever.

The longer they are falling, the cooler everything gets. 

Without Heaven, one cannot experience the warmth shared between siblings. Heaven brings such comfort that it makes abandoning it so extremely difficult for angels. Lucifer begins to shiver, like he did when God cast him out the first time. Coming back had been blissful even though he was planning to overthrow it.

The coolness subsides when Michael's own wings come round the embrace him too.

Opening his eyes, he sees that same smile, and now it makes sense.

Michael will not leave him behind. Never.

Just as he promised.

The war did not change him. The defiance did not break him. Michael still wishes to keep at least one of their promises and stay by Lucifer's side, even at the cost of total damnation.

And worse, the wrath of God.

Will father try to free Michael, or will he simply give up on yet another son?

Lucifer bets it's the second one.

They eventually reach a rock-solid, four-walled prison, and despite anticipating pain upon impact, he feels very little once they hit the bottom, because Michael takes it all himself. He groans, but nevertheless keeps Lucifer close to his chest, to his heart.

They lie like that seemingly for hours.

Soon, Lucifer asks, "Why?" and he gets a chuckle in return.

And a few sobs.

"Because I love you too much to let you go."

Michael tightens his hold, and Lucifer admittedly thinks, that imprisonment is going to be pleasant.

 


End file.
